The 81st Annual Hunger Games
by Reblog Lady
Summary: Re-uploaded. Tributes have already been selected. Please R&R. Sponsor System
1. Tribute List

District 1

Male: **Cater Carraway**

Female: **Dahlia Decathlon**

District 2

Male: **Mohegan (Mo) Chamber**

Female: **Ashlinn Karoll**

District 3

Male: **August Blake**

Female: **Orchid Dunkirk **

District 4

Male: **Blaze Jordan**

Female: **Kara Laython**

District 5

Male: **Max Starling**

Female: **Wicked le Grange**

District 6

Male: **Axel Irons**

Female: **Cassidy Amore**

District 7

Male: **Skeene Halloway**

Female: **Juniper Firr**

District 8

Male: **Rallentendo Luky**

Female: **Mackenzie Scarlett Rose**

District 9

Male : Reserved

Female: **Callia Mariotti**

District 10

Male: **Alexander Bane**

Female: **Tabitha Longstein**

District 11

Male: **Cobar Berrigan**

Female: **Berrith Concord**

District 12

Male: **Garrett Clyde**

Female: **Acacia Moss**

**List for the hunger games story already created beforehand. I'm sorry if I sent a bit of a shock to any of my readers but It's back. I took it down to check with a personal friend of mine who mods this site. It has been approved once again. Thus towards any PMs and or Reviews who ask for it to be taken down or reported I will relay you towards the nearest mod for clarification. **


	2. Reaping District 1: Female

**4-3-XXXX**

**Day 1 **

**District 1 Reaping**

**Male:**

**Female: Dahlia Decathlon**

"How wonderful Dahlia you look so beautiful as always." My mother harped pinching the sides of the posh purple dress on my hips. What my mother says is true mind you. I don't have any trouble admitting that I am quite pretty even compared to a Capitol model.

Placing my long dark brown hair to the side how I wanted it I turned from the mirror and faced my ogling mother.

She flashed pearly whites and bragged, "Your father and I even bought a new television from District 3 just to watch you sweet heart. It's all the rage in the Capitol now I hear. Clear picture and everything!"

Even if it was a bit ridiculous to buy a television just for this I aided my mother's excitement and responded obediently.

"Thank you Mother. I'm sure you and Father will want to see me win clearly now won't you?"

As you can tell I have no problems saying that I might be a very spoiled child. I always obtained the best clothes, jewelry, and education through my entire life. It was the same with most of the population of District 1 being the Luxury of Panem of course. We even win the Hunger Games almost every year showing that we aren't just pampered civilians. Along with my valuable education I've gone through training to prepare me for the games as well. Don't get me wrong I'm not being forced into the fray.

I'm volunteering.

Top of the female class I've already been practically chosen as this year's tribute for District 1 and I have no problems with it what so ever. Even my parents are thrilled.

"There she is! Our proud future victor the ever so lovely Dehlia Decathlon" My father embraced me.

"Father, Mother I know you would like to lecture but I'm going to be late at this rate won't I?"

_I lied._

"Of course dear your right" my mother gave me my farewell and hugged me one last time not out of sadness but love. "We will be watching you, and when you come back I'll buy you anything you want and there will be a huge feast I guarantee!" She promised.

I expected this much.

She had said the same thing four years ago when my brother walked out the door and into the games as well. Except he died. He would have won if it weren't for that District 2 bitch. Speaking of that is the real reason I'm volunteering this year. Not for fame or the glory, even if it would be a plus, but to take revenge on District 2 even if I kill myself in the process.

Waving goodbye I left the house blending in with a crowd of people heading for the Capitol Court. It would be an understatement if I said I was afraid. Yes I admit I was scared but it would soon pass. My blood was taken and checked by a peacekeeper once I arrived and then I was placed with those of my age group.

17.

"Settle down! I said settle _down_!"

A rather pale woman took the stage talking into a microphone that to be honest didn't look like she knew how to use. Her yellow dress was rather _distracting_ and awfully hideous as well as the makeup that was caked all around her face. Her hair was even dyed the strange warm yellow color.

_Typical Capitol._

"Now welcome all you young ladies and handsome men! Today we are here to celebrate the beginning of the 81st Annual Hunger Games!" She singed clapping her hands as if signaling us to follow suit.

"And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor." The woman added then pointing to a screen that showed the symbol of the Capitol.

"As you must know a very long time ago there was a rebellion instigated against our beloved Capitol and to settle it the 12 Districts of Panem signed a treaty that every year one lucky man and woman would compete in a test of survival known as the hunger games. Whoever was to win the games would be crowned a victor and given gifts and riches far beyond anyone's hopes and dreams. Oh how I love history!" She beckoned a man to bring forth a transparent glass bowl. Inside it were slips of paper all no doubt had different names printed onto them.  
"Now the time has come to choose one man and woman to represent District 1 in the 81st Annual Hunger Games. However knowing District 1 I'm sure there is someone who would like to volunteer? Anyone?"

I put on a confident smirk and raised my hand. "I volunteer." As quickly as I had said it a group of peacekeepers escorted me to the stage and soon I found myself standing next to the yellow lady.

"Now…Your name?"

"Dehlia Decathlon."

The crowd roared and clapped for me smiling. It was the same as my brother when he had volunteered as well. It felt wonderful almost as if I was a hero. There were people in the crowd that I knew who cheered proudly and chanted Dehlia! Dehlia!

"Now, now settle down! Settle_ down_!" The woman in yellow screeched holding me by my forearm carefully clearly not amused. "Now it's time to choose the lucky male contestant."

I didn't bother to pay attention for my District partner. I drowned out the cheers and the name that came after mine. The sudden roar of District 1 over and over again was washed out. All I think about was getting rid of any mental weakness that would stop me from truly playing the game. I would fulfill what my brother could not and become victor in his place.

_Are you watching world?_

_I am_

_Dehlia Decathlon _

_The future District 1 Champion._

**Dehlia Decathlon, 17, District 1**

**Feb 6****th**

**5'9**

**Brown Hair**

**Green Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Dehlia Decathlon of District 1. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray her as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	3. Reaping District 1 : Male

**4-3-XXXX**

**Day 1**

**District 1 Reaping**

**Male: Cater Carraway**

**Female: ****Dahlia Decathlon**

Today was the day I had been waiting for practically my whole life. I've been training for it just as my family had been for generations at a time. Did I mention it's tradition in my family to compete in the hunger games? It's also the reason my family is well known throughout District 1. We've been known to win almost every time. Actually some who knows how long ago a great grandfather of mine was the one who initially created the idea of the career alliance.

I fixed the sleeves of my tux and made sure the golden accents were nothing less than perfect. My golden hair was cut and primed nicely while green eyes searched for any imperfections. Some people say I'm spoiled rotten. I just say that it's not my fault they weren't born into a family as generous as mine. Sure I do get most of what I want but that's just how fate decides to work for you.

I had already said my goodbye's to my family the night before. It was enough for me seeing as I was going to see them again after the games. I don't say it to be cocky at all but I know I'll be winning this year.

Stepping outside I was greeted by District 1's clean air and sunshine. I decided to walk to the Capitol Court seeing as it wasn't too far from where I lived anyway.

"Hey, hey if it isn't Cater Carraway."

Turning around I found two boys about the same age as me laughing and running to meet me. I knew who they were; in fact I trained with them for 12 years. The two are the closest thing to me besides my family of course.

"Calico and Quartz, I should have known." I smirked as the two caught up. They had their own reaping attire on as well. Except Quartz had a more grey color to his while Calico's was very flamboyant.

"Should have known what eh Cater? That your best mates were gonna see you off today?" Calico screeched in excitement. "Everybody knows you're the one who's going to volunteer Cater. All of us are going to be watching you."

I smiled. It's true. Everybody in the District knew I was going to enter the games no matter what. They all practically have started betting on me. I was best in my class and I've got the scores to prove it.

"But the best part about it is that your District partner is the very lovely…beautiful…and downright sexy Ms. Dehlia Decathlon my good man."Calico almost drooled at the mention of her.

I knew Dehlia from the woman's side of the games training. The entire girls' class would gossip about how pretty and smart she was. I remember one time we watched a training session and the girl isn't too shabby with a knife either.

"Aww man Cater you're so lucky you wit! You get to be leader of the careers AND have a pretty girl at your side." Calico whined again.

"Pretty looks isn't going to save her for long you know that Cal." I rebutted looking ahead seeing the Court just in view.

"I don't know Cater; you might just fall for her and BAM! She goes ahead and stab's you right in the heart." Quartz made an over exaggerated fool of himself pretending to be stabbed while Calico howled in laughter. "But promise before you kill any pretty girl ask if she has a sister alright?" with that the two of them decided to go and bother another unlucky groupie.

_How do I get these crazy friends?_

The whole stage was surrounded by peacekeepers with white helmets in their stiff upright positions. I was placed in the line according to my age group

_18._

My blood was taken and identified quickly before I was moved to stand in the crowd.

"Settle down! I said settle _down_!"

A rather pale woman took the stage talking into a microphone that to be honest didn't look like she knew how to use. Her yellow dress was rather _distracting_ and awfully hideous as well as the makeup that was caked all around her face. Her hair was even dyed the strange warm yellow color. Not a girl I would ever want to date let alone show in public.

"Now welcome all you young ladies and handsome men! Today we are here to celebrate the beginning of the 81st Annual Hunger Games!" She singed clapping her hands as if signaling us to follow suit.

"And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor." The woman added then pointing to a screen that showed the symbol of the Capitol.

"As you must know a very long time ago there was a rebellion instigated against our beloved Capitol and to settle it the 12 Districts of Panem signed a treaty that every year one lucky man and woman would compete in a test of survival known as the hunger games. Whoever was to win the games would be crowned a victor and given gifts and riches far beyond anyone's hopes and dreams. Oh how I love history!" She beckoned a man to bring forth a transparent glass bowl. Inside it were slips of paper all no doubt had different names printed onto them.  
"Now the time has come to choose one man and woman to represent District 1 in the 81st Annual Hunger Games. However knowing District 1 I'm sure there is someone who would like to volunteer? Anyone?"

As Calico had said a single girl raised her hand with a swift, "I volunteer."

The girl was escorted to the stage where the lady in yellow stood way too cheerful to be human.

"Now…Your name?"

"Dehlia Decathlon."

Suddenly everyone exploded in cheers and screams. People were chanting her name like a hero come back from war. People were waving their hands proudly while the Capitol Escort had a disgusted face.

"Now, now settle down! Settle _down_!" She yelled again. "Now it's time to choose the lucky male contestant."

There would be no need to_ choose_ one at all.

Raising my hand I shouted, "I think you're talking about me pretty lady."

_Pretty? No. Trying to make an impression? Yes._

"Oh, well then come to the stage sweetie, hurry now." She beckoned.

I went with the peacekeepers where I took my spot opposite of the yellow lady and grabbed the microphone. "Cater Carraway is the name." I spoke waving to my District crowd. They too roared in chants and pride. I could see Calico and Quartz starting a chant of _'Cater! Cater! Cater!'_

"Settle down! I said settle _down_! Now I give you your District 1 tributes Dehlia Decathlon and Cater Carraway!"

The crowd continued their roars and clapped their hands.

I looked at my now turned district partner and winked. I thought it would charm her but instead she rolled her eyes in disgust and smiled back at the crowd.

_Typical girl_

We were then escorted inside the building given a few minutes to compose ourselves and speak with family. Mine didn't show but of course I already knew why. Instead I waited patiently for them to take us away all the while planning my course of action.

_Are you watching world?_

_I am_

_Cater Carraway_

_The future District 1 Champion._

**Cater Carraway, 18, District 1**

**6'1**

**Blonde Hair**

**Green Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Cater Carraway of District 1. And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray him as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	4. Reaping District 2 : Female

**4-3-XXXX**

**District 2 Reaping**

**Male: ****Mohegan (Mo) Chamber**

**Female: Ashlinn Karoll**

"I'll be fine Markus you know I will." I use soothing words and stroke the dark tresses that aren't my own.

The boy I've got wrapped around my arms is none other than Markus Brand the only one who has ever stolen my heart. Today is going to be the first day of a very long time I won't be able to see him. Today is the day I volunteer to be a part of the 81st hunger games for the pride of my family and District.

"Please Ash you don't have to. There are other girls who want to volunteer! I'm sure someone, anyone would be more than willing to-"

"Shhh, Markus you know why I can't do that." I silenced him. My light brown hair tickled his face and it's wavy texture shielded from view the sweet kiss they exchanged.

Oh how long it would be until she would be able to kiss those gentle and soft lips again. Yet this could also be the last.

"I have to go now Markus okay? I'll come back I promise okay? Just watch me, I'll make it through." I knew it might be an empty promise but I still gave him a loving peck on the cheek and laid his head back down on the pillow.

Retreating out of the house I fixed my ruffled black dress and made sure I still had both diamond earrings in place. Satisfied my trek towards the Capitol Court began.

"Ashlinn! Ashlinn!" A melodious voice exclaimed a bit exasperated.

"Sprinkle?"

It was no doubt my best friend running desperately towards me. I've never had a sister and Sprinkle was the closest thing to it I suppose. I don't make the greatest social butterfly but Sprinkle here just wouldn't give up no matter what. That's how we ended up being the closest of friends.

"I wanted to walk you there Ashlinn but you had already left your house so I ran around looking for you." The girl admitted before continuing, "What kind of friend would I be to just let my BEST friend just volunteer without support?"

I just smiled and gave her a light punch to the shoulder, "You always do this to me Sprinkle but I can't change your mind now can I?"

We ended up walking in silence to the Capitol Court and we got both our blood taken and identified, then placed in groups according to our age.

17.

Soon enough a man appeared on the stage looking rather bored and discontent. He wore a blue suit and had very blonde hair.

"Okay quiet everyone." He held up a flash card and started reading from it rather monotone. "Welcome boys and girls to the 81st annual Hunger Games. Today we will select one man and woman between the ages of 12 to 18 for the prestigious honor of representing District 2. Blah, Blah, Blah and etcetera." He looked up from the card before returning to reading, "You all know your history so I'm not going to repeat it for you kids. Now I'm supposed to see if there are any volunteers." He looked up again waiting.

That's my cue.

"I would like to volunteer!" Raising my hand I was quite serious at this moment.

Others had known about my older brother Jasper's admittance into the games 5 years ago. They also know that he had died leaving my family angry and discontent about District 2 not having a victor that year. My opposing hand was lightly squeezed and I knew It was Sprinkle.

Before the peacekeepers escorted me upstage I turned to her and whispered, "I'll see you later." And was pulled out from the crowd.

"Well then say your name."

"Ashlinn Karoll."

People began clapping for me and smiling. Someone else in the crowd shouted something about the careers but I didn't pay attention.

"Okay so now is there a man who wants to volunteer? Or do I have to choose one of you?"

_This escort was truly a very…strange man. Almost like he was dragged into doing this._

"No? Okay then give me that bowl." The escort mumbled not hesitating to reach in quickly and pull out a printed piece of paper. "Okay whoever Mohegan Chamber is, congratulations now come up on stage."

The male walked out of his group to be led up front. He wasn't much of a looker but rather bulky. Not one to socialize much it seems. It was almost as if no one knew who he was since there was no cry of cheer to follow.

"Well then. These are your District 2 Tributes and May the Odds be Ever in your Favor, yada,yada,yada."

We were taken offstage as quickly as we had arrived.

My parents showed up and hugged me with comforting words. I told them I would come back sooner than they'd think and before I knew it our time was up. I would officially be leaving District 2 and heading to the Capitol. I had to be strong for my mother and father, Sprinkle, and Markus. This is what I was prepared for.

_Are you watching world?_

_I am_

_Ashlinn Karoll_

_The future District 2 Champion._

**Ashlinn Karoll, 17, District 2**

**April 30th**

**5'7**

**Light Brown Hair**

**Blue Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Ashlinn Karoll of District 2. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray her as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	5. reaping District 3 : Female

**4-3-XXXX**

**Day 1**

**District 3 Reaping**

**Male: ****August Blake**

**Female: Orchid Dunkirk**

It was pretty quiet in the Dunkirk home I can tell you this much. I mean sure there was the noise of cars and trains and people outside but for us…it was silent. There was no hissing of the tea kettle my mother would place on the burner every morning. No crumpled folds of newspaper being heard from the living room. Not even the red colored drapes made fluttering sounds from the air conditioner.

"Orchid come here sweetie, your hair is a mess." My mother appeared in the doorway of my room, brush in hand, and started to comb out the frizz that had accumulated in my short dark hair. "There isn't that better? Now look even prettier."

I looked to the vertical mirror set to my left and gazed at the figure that appeared in it. Orchid Dunkirk. There is a black skirt and in it tucked a light pink shirt. I have dark brown hair that is mostly straight all the time, hazel eyes, and my skin is sort of pale. My body is an hourglass shape and I admit I might be a little overweight. I'm not exceptionally pretty but I'm not ugly either!

_Getting a little off track right now aren't I?_

The reason I'm getting all dolled up is because today is the reaping of District 3. It's a high possibility I could be called to become a tribute in the 81st Hunger Games and fight to the death in an arena. I'll try to remember there is also a chance I won't get picked either.

"Mrs. Dunkirk? It's time for us to go now."

This here is my stepbrother. My mother was pregnant with me at the age of 16 so I don't really know who my real father is. My mother is now remarried and I have a step brother. To be honest I have a crush on him. Everyone says that it's unnatural and strange but we aren't related by blood! Just by martial ties in the family is all so technically I might have a chance! If I don't get chosen today that is.

"Well then, be off with you two. Come home safely please." She wished us off but before I left I could see her knell down in my room in prayer. I never knew my mother to be the religious type.

We ended up walking in silence to the Capitol Court.

Oh how I wanted to say something to him! Nothing like a brother and sister conversation but about my true feelings! If I could just muster up a little bit of courage even a measly bit.

"See you at home later."

_What?_

I hadn't even noticed that we were being separated by peacekeepers to our respected areas. Being lost in my daydream must have pulled me out of the world. The men in white had brought me to a desk where he roughly asked, "Your hand." Giving it to him there was a painful pinch in my index finger.

"Ow!" I jerked back my hand and glared at him again before I was ushered into another crowd.

"How wonderful to see all you handsome young men and lovely ladies all dressed up today."

The lady didn't look a day over 20 but in fact just might be because of all the makeup she was wearing. Her clothes were a mixture of grays and black not something that matched her rather odd and colorful personality. Her voice was rather shy and small that even with a microphone it was hard to hear some of her words.

"I would like to welcome all of you of District 3 to the annual 81st hunger games. But it's not actually the hunger games right now! I'm going to be picking- well picking for District 3 is all, oh I'm sorry I have a little stage fright."

Instead of listening to the escort I planned my course of action after the reaping today. She had to walk home with her step brother after words is what her mother told her. They would stop by the railway to see the tributes off and return home every year. This time would be different!

"_I like to have the men go first sort of like a switcharoo of ladies first right?"_

I would tell him that I liked him more than just a friendly not really related sister sort of way. But what if he rejects me?

"_Mr. August Blake?" _

No Orchid! You have to think better of yourself! Be confident. Your name is the same as the tough flower Orchid.

"_Alright now we get to pick a lovely lady."_

I'll show those girls at school I'm not a loser like they say. I will show them!

"_Ms. Orchid Dunkirk?"_

This day will be life changing I can just feel it inside- why is everyone staring at me?

"Ms. Orchid Dunkirk? Where are you? You need to come to the stage. Please don't be shy."

My throat closed over. They had said my name. That paper had MY name written on it. Orchid Dunkirk to be a District 3 tribute. What had I done? I was roughly pulled out of my group and into the middle leading to the set. The lady in gray smiled and motioned for me to hurry. I wasn't aware that my feet were actually moving towards my new fate. I eventually reached the stage and looked our shocked to the other twelve and eighteen year olds. I could hear a few girls laughing while others gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well now please give a round of applause for you District 3 tributes. May the odds be Ever in your Favor."

My desperate looks scanned the people leaving and hopelessly clapping. My brother! Where is he! He'll get me out of this won't he? I found him near the back leaving as everyone else was. He didn't look the least bit shocked or worried or even scared. His hand was holding that of a pretty black haired girl who I knew. She had lived around the corner from us. Her dad was a rail driver and her mother the head of the transportation center. She was smart, beautiful, and good at almost everything. Even stealing the one I loves heart.

As I think back now I believe this is the point where I snapped. I learned something that day that no one else could teach me. I became a whole new person.

_Are you watching world?_

_I am_

_Orchid Dunkirk_

_The future District 3 Champion_

**Orchid Dunkirk, 17, District 3**

**Feb 2**

**5'0**

**Dark Brown**

**Hazel**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's note:**

Welcome Orchid Dunkirk of District 3. And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor.

(I hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray her as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything.)

I feel like I might have been cruel to Orchid in her first appearance but I thought this little experience would prove to be to her advantage later in the story. Being shown what she was blinded to would morph her into a character on the brink of change. Instead of being show what she likes she'll show herself as "something to die for." Like to theory of water to wine, not to hot. ect.

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	6. Reaping District 4 : Female

**4-3-XXXX**

**Day 1**

**District 4 Reaping**

**Male: Blaze Jordan**

**Female: Kara Laython**

"Kara! Kara Laython!" My body tensed up, eyes grew wide even for just a second and my muscles became stiff. No, this wasn't the reaping, this was reality. _Kara calm down._

"Quick it's an emergency!" I was snatched by my wrist by some unknown boy and led off the dirt road.

Soon I found myself in a grove of apple trees that had been planted earlier in the spring and just ripened. Green smooth shaped leaves blocked my vision here and there while I could hear both our feet snapping a few unfortunate twigs. However the stranger didn't take me far and stopped a bit into the trees.

I frowned, "What's such the big emergency? Apple's aren't ripe enough?"

He just laughed almost taking my comment as a joke. But taking a closer look at him I remember who this man was. Known around District 4 as the dreamy Blaze Jordan but I called him something even better. Dumbo Jordan.

"Alright to be honest there is no emergency I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Hm…"

"Okay look you might not remember who I am but-"

_Not know? Not remember?_ _Everyone and I mean_ **EVERYONE** _knew who he was. Unfortunately I was no exception._

"No, I know who you are," I countered. "You're that boy who plays all the girls like poker cards."

_Fact. _

_Sometimes anyway._

"Okay listen, today I'm volunteering as a tribute and there is a special girl I want to show my feelings to." His face was bright red by the time he finished.

He wanted me to help him get some girl before he left? No way in hell and if my name isn't Kara Laython.

"So…you want me to help you get a girl? You can do it yourself tribute boy. I don't want any-"

I never finished my sentence.

His lips were on mine so fast I didn't realize it. His arms were wrapped around my waist and one cupped my cheekbone holding it gently. I couldn't decide if I liked it or hated it. Instead there was one thing left to do.

My hand swung back gaining momentum returning to smack the side of his face giving out a horrendous noise. The skin was turning red and even swelling. I ran away.

I ran away because I was kissed by a _dead man._

Arriving just in time to be registered the calm voice on the speakers pronounced, "Greetings boys and girls, children of all ages! I am your host for today's festivities!"

Whom who was speaking was a single lady who wore a color that should be banned from all of Panem. I need say no more.

The lecture went on for a few more minutes and a glass bowl was rolled up to her. "Now, now ladies first, first they go!" She didn't seem to bother picking around and instantly picked a sheet of paper. "Oh such a pretty name. Would Kara Laython please report to the stage?"

_My name._

Swallowing my fear I began the trek to my possible demise.

"And a pretty face to match such a pretty name! It's nice to have you Ms. Kara. Alright! Boys! Please pass the-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" Someone in the crowd had shouted forcing themselves through people and past peacekeepers.

"Dead man?" I whispered watching the blonde's scared face.

_Why was he scared? He volunteered himself?_

"Stop that now! Stop it you ruffians! Let him on stage! I'll have you fired you know that!" It seemed the neon woman was rather furious at the men in white. She waved her hands around swatting one of the task force upon on the helmet scaring them off the boy for a minute.

"Now sorry for that ugly display dear, what is your name?"

"Blaze Jordan."

"There you are! I present to you your District 4 Tributes. And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor."

I suppose I shouldn't be hypocritical at this moment. I'm a dead girl paired up with a dead man.

Depends if I fight to keep my life or not.

**Kara Laython, 18, District 4**

**June 11**

**5'6**

**Blonde Hair**

**Hazel Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Kara Laython of District 4. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray him as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

Forgive me for the long absence. I had important leadership conferences to attend to but now I have my time to write for you all again.

Also for future tributes please remember to read any author's notes. As a reminder I will not accept any tributes in ANON review form.

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	7. Reaping District 4 : Male

**4-3-XXXX**

**District 4 Reaping**

**Male: Blaze Jordan**

**Female: Kara Layton**

Staring at myself in the mirror I begrudgingly tried to fix both my hair and clothes as best as possible. I couldn't seem to decide what to do with my green shirt or whether to slick my hair back or let it go naturally.

'_Maybe she likes proper? No, more like the relaxed bad boy? Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

My name is Blaze Jordan, I'm 18 and from District 4. I have a status for being one of the handsome guys of my age in the District. Probably because I'm nice but do my own thing at times. Not too bad looking either if I do say so myself. I have blonde hair which is actually pretty rare in my area of Panem. Nice tan and great muscle ratio. I don't mean to sound full of myself but I might have most of the girls in the palm of my hand.

Too bad no matter how hard I try I can't seem to attract _the girl._

Her name is Kara Lython and I quote the most beautiful girl in all of the Districts, the Capitol, heck all of freaking Panem! I quote myself of course.

The truth is today might be the last time I ever see her. You might know District 4 as a career based section of Panem. Thus I've been chosen to volunteer this year. So you see there is a high chance I could make it out and woo the girl of my dreams. Or silently die to 23 other people alone in some forest full of regrets.

The plan I've come up with however will not let that happen.

I'm going to leave today without any regrets what so ever. So basically I'm going to tell her how I feel. Man I feel like such a wimp though. This is harder than it looks I can tell you that.

"Blaze! Blaze! She's coming! She's coming!" my sister giggled running into my room.

I had set my younger sister on guard duty. You see Kara lives down the street from me or 'just over the pond' literally. You have to walk by my house to get to the Capitol Court.

Thus as I call it, Operation **T.K.H.I.R.F**! or **K.K **for short. What? I know I'm not the greatest at making names for things okay?

"Thanks Blaire you're the best. Remember what we talked about earlier alright? Be good for mom and dad, eat well, don't let no bullies get a hold of you and if you do tell them your big brother is going to come back and get em!" She only nodded as I practically ran out the door.

"Kara! Kara Lython!" Catching up to her she looked rather confused at who I was. "Quick It's an emergency!" Grabbing her hand I led her down an alley between two other houses. On the other side there was a small area filled with apple trees and we were rather hidden in the mess of them.

"What's such the big emergency? Apple's aren't ripe enough?"

I laughed at her idea of a joke but stopped once I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Alright to be honest there is no emergency I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Hm…"

_Crap she's losing interest!_

"Okay look you might not remember who I am but-"

"No, I know who you are."

_She knows who I am!_

"You're that boy who plays all the girls like poker cards."

"_Shit…she knows who I am."_

"Okay listen, today I'm volunteering at a tribute and there is a special girl I want to show my feelings to." I could tell my face was starting to grow red and hot.

"So…you want me to help you get a girl? You can do it yourself tribute boy, I don't want any-" She couldn't say anything else after that.

My lips captured her soft ones mid sentence. One arm snaked around her waist and the other cupping her cheek gently touching the soft skin. I couldn't tell what her reaction was because I closed my eyes.

Okay I kissed her. So what? It just happened alright!

Soon enough there was a loud smacking noise and I could feel my face stinging in one particular area. My cheek. I looked at her face. She looked furious. I couldn't help but think even with her furrowed brows and reddened face she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I smiled.

Kara ended up running away from me and back to the road. I knew I might have hurt her feelings and I knew I might end up regretting it which was not on my agenda but It was still worth kissing those lips of hers.

I ended up walking with a skip all the way to the reaping.

"Greetings boys and girls, children of all ages! I am your host for today's festivities!" A single lady showed up smiling much like a doll.

Her hair was the most horrifying color I've ever seen. Who would dye their hair neon green? And Style it like that? I'm scared to see what the whole of capitol looks like. She went on to present a small video and lecture on what an honor this would be and how the chosen should be proud to be a tribute.

"Now, Now ladies first, first they go!" She didn't seem to bother with picking around and instantly picked a sheet of paper.

"Oh such a pretty name. Would Kara Lython please report to the stage!"

_Kara_

_Lython_

"N-no…" I whispered to myself watching in horror as she was picked out of the crowed.

Was there anyone who wanted to volunteer? Anyone? Someone save her!

"And a pretty face to match such a pretty name! It's nice to have you Ms. Kara. Alright! Boys! Please pass the-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" Raising my hand and forcing myself through people I ran to the stage but was stopped by peacekeepers that roughly shoved me here and there.

"Stop that now! Stop it you ruffians! Let him on stage! I'll have you fired you know that!" It seemed the neon woman was rather furious at the men in white for some reason. It didn't matter.

"Now sorry for that ugly display dear, what is your name?"

"Blaze Jordan."

"There you are! I present to you your District 4 Tributes! And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor."

I had a new reason to join the games now. I had to protect her no matter what.

I will…

Even if I have to die to defend her I will.

**Blaze Jordan, 18, District 4**

**October 23**

**6'1**

**Blonde Hair**

**Sea Green Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Blaze Jordan of District 4. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray him as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


	8. Reaping District 5: Female

4-3-XXXX

Day 1

District 5 Reaping

Male: Max Starling

Female: Wicked le Grange

My name is Wicked. Not the usual name for a young lady but when you're born like I was it's only suitable. I'm 17 years old and this is the fifth time my name has been placed in the _"terrifying" _bowl of tributes. Plus about 5 more of course making the odds ever in my favor. Truth is I want to be in the hunger games. I want to show my sorry excuse for a mother what I can be, what I can do. Nothing I ever did seem to catch any of her attention when I was younger. I even dyed my skin green although at this point it's much far faded but the color is still there.

"This is the fifth time I've escorted District 5 in the past several years. Hopefully this year is fifth time the charm am I right?" A red haired man was pacing the stage seeming to take no side in what he was saying. "But I have a really good feeling this year's games will hold a victor from the Power District of Panem!"

The peacekeeper offered the man a glass bowl that contained numerous pieces of paper in it. Each probably printed a name.

"Now as you all may now the reason we hold the hunger games every year is maintain peace and equality throughout our land."

It was the same story everyone was told. How the districts lost to the Capitol and to ensure peace we signed a treaty that would lead to the Hunger Games.

"So let's get this show on the road. I like to start off with boys instead of girls usually so…" His hand reached in and mixed the parchment here and there before selecting one.

He unfolded it and took a second to read the name before calling, "Max Starling."

I scoffed to myself at how ill prepared the boy looked. Scared and frightened like a little alley cat that lost its mother.

_Pathetic._

"As for the lovely ladies I have here….Wicked Le Grange."

Oh thank you odds ever so much! Thank you for giving me the chance to kill 23 other pathetic brats at their own game.

Because after all…I'm the most wicked of them all.

**Wicked Le Grange, 17, District 5**

**January 10**

**5'9**

**Black Hair**

**Brown Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note**

**Dear Wicked, Your next appearance will surely be the most "wicked."**

**Also I've officially gained all the tributes! Let the games begin**


	9. Reaping District 5: Male

**4-3-XXXX**

**District 4 Reaping**

**Male: Blaze Jordan**

**Female: Kara Layton**

Staring at myself in the mirror I begrudgingly tried to fix both my hair and clothes as best as possible. I couldn't seem to decide what to do with my green shirt or whether to slick my hair back or let it go naturally.

'_Maybe she likes proper? No, more like the relaxed bad boy? Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought.'_

My name is Blaze Jordan, I'm 18 and from District 4. I have a status for being one of the handsome guys of my age in the District. Probably because I'm nice but do my own thing at times. Not too bad looking either if I do say so myself. I have blonde hair which is actually pretty rare in my area of Panem. Nice tan and great muscle ratio. I don't mean to sound full of myself but I might have most of the girls in the palm of my hand.

Too bad no matter how hard I try I can't seem to attract _the girl._

Her name is Kara Lython and I quote the most beautiful girl in all of the Districts, the Capitol, heck all of freaking Panem! I quote myself of course.

The truth is today might be the last time I ever see her. You might know District 4 as a career based section of Panem. Thus I've been chosen to volunteer this year. So you see there is a high chance I could make it out and woo the girl of my dreams. Or silently die to 23 other people alone in some forest full of regrets.

The plan I've come up with however will not let that happen.

I'm going to leave today without any regrets what so ever. So basically I'm going to tell her how I feel. Man I feel like such a wimp though. This is harder than it looks I can tell you that.

"Blaze! Blaze! She's coming! She's coming!" my sister giggled running into my room.

I had set my younger sister on guard duty. You see Kara lives down the street from me or 'just over the pond' literally. You have to walk by my house to get to the Capitol Court.

Thus as I call it, Operation **T.K.H.I.R.F**! or **K.K **for short. What? I know I'm not the greatest at making names for things okay?

"Thanks Blaire you're the best. Remember what we talked about earlier alright? Be good for mom and dad, eat well, don't let no bullies get a hold of you and if you do tell them your big brother is going to come back and get em!" She only nodded as I practically ran out the door.

"Kara! Kara Lython!" Catching up to her she looked rather confused at who I was. "Quick It's an emergency!" Grabbing her hand I led her down an alley between two other houses. On the other side there was a small area filled with apple trees and we were rather hidden in the mess of them.

"What's such the big emergency? Apple's aren't ripe enough?"

I laughed at her idea of a joke but stopped once I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Alright to be honest there is no emergency I just wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Hm…"

_Crap she's losing interest!_

"Okay look you might not remember who I am but-"

"No, I know who you are."

_She knows who I am!_

"You're that boy who plays all the girls like poker cards."

"_Shit…she knows who I am."_

"Okay listen, today I'm volunteering at a tribute and there is a special girl I want to show my feelings to." I could tell my face was starting to grow red and hot.

"So…you want me to help you get a girl? You can do it yourself tribute boy, I don't want any-" She couldn't say anything else after that.

My lips captured her soft ones mid sentence. One arm snaked around her waist and the other cupping her cheek gently touching the soft skin. I couldn't tell what her reaction was because I closed my eyes.

Okay I kissed her. So what? It just happened alright!

Soon enough there was a loud smacking noise and I could feel my face stinging in one particular area. My cheek. I looked at her face. She looked furious. I couldn't help but think even with her furrowed brows and reddened face she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I smiled.

Kara ended up running away from me and back to the road. I knew I might have hurt her feelings and I knew I might end up regretting it which was not on my agenda but It was still worth kissing those lips of hers.

I ended up walking with a skip all the way to the reaping.

"Greetings boys and girls, children of all ages! I am your host for today's festivities!" A single lady showed up smiling much like a doll.

Her hair was the most horrifying color I've ever seen. Who would dye their hair neon green? And Style it like that? I'm scared to see what the whole of capitol looks like. She went on to present a small video and lecture on what an honor this would be and how the chosen should be proud to be a tribute.

"Now, Now ladies first, first they go!" She didn't seem to bother with picking around and instantly picked a sheet of paper.

"Oh such a pretty name. Would Kara Lython please report to the stage!"

_Kara_

_Lython_

"N-no…" I whispered to myself watching in horror as she was picked out of the crowed.

Was there anyone who wanted to volunteer? Anyone? Someone save her!

"And a pretty face to match such a pretty name! It's nice to have you Ms. Kara. Alright! Boys! Please pass the-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" Raising my hand and forcing myself through people I ran to the stage but was stopped by peacekeepers that roughly shoved me here and there.

"Stop that now! Stop it you ruffians! Let him on stage! I'll have you fired you know that!" It seemed the neon woman was rather furious at the men in white for some reason. It didn't matter.

"Now sorry for that ugly display dear, what is your name?"

"Blaze Jordan."

"There you are! I present to you your District 4 Tributes! And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor."

I had a new reason to join the games now. I had to protect her no matter what.

I will…

Even if I have to die to defend her I will.

**Blaze Jordan, 18, District 4**

**October 23**

**6'1**

**Blonde Hair**

**Sea Green Eyes**

_Provided by the Capitol Civilian Identification Facility_

**Author's Note:**

Welcome Blaze Jordan of District 4. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

(I do hope I can try to maintain your character as you portray him as well as I can. Please feel free to correct me on anything I do. I would gladly accept it.)

**Dear Tributes:**

The Reaping Chapters will be mostly descriptive and background for now. Action will come later with less dialogue as such.

Also I am placing a Sponsor interactive within this story for you guys. You will be able to send tributes certain things but that will come after the reaping. Thank you.

Please send in your Characters!

_Always,_

_Reblog_


End file.
